The present invention relates to an adjusting device for lens systems having at least two optical elements which are adjustable parallel to the optical axis, the paths of displacement of which are subject to two interdependent, but different courses of movement. Adjusting movements of this type serve for the focusing of photographic lenses, the correction of aberrations and/or the variation or constant maintenance of focal lengths in the case of objectives with variable focal lengths.
For this purpose, it is known for example from DE-OS No. 28 25 814 and DE-OS No. 30 45 414, to actuate the mechanical control of the variable optical elements by means of a pin and slot connection, wherein the pin fastened to the mounting of the optical elements engages helical or longitudinal guide grooves. The course of movement of the optical members is initiated by actuation of the adjusting device.
For adjusting an optical element, DE-OS No. 28 44 655 already proposes further, however, to provide on the rear frontal side of an adjusting ring, which serves as the mount, a curve representing the path of displacement of the optical element, against which positively rests a follower pin which is fastened to the mount of the optical element to be adjusted.
These known devices, in which adjustment paths having courses of movement which are interdependent but different from one another require a high outlay for accurate production of the grooves, for assembly and for alignment. They are furthermore sensitive to shock or vibrations, which has a negative effect on the alignment and fitting of the control pairing (pin/slot or curve/slot).